


Tired

by Shock_Value



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Its just real soft, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, i wanted to write something, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shock_Value/pseuds/Shock_Value
Summary: Dream and George are cuddling and very tired.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 484





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something soft amd short after all that angst and before a longer work with more angst.

It was that point past tired.

Where he was more awake than he had been during the day but too physically tired to get up and do something productive. Where his emotions controlled how fast and erratic he'd bounce his leg in the darkness of his room. Where the city lights outside his window could have almost been the most fascinating thing to him.

_ Almost. _

There was the way George's arm put pressure on his ribcage that he couldn't help but enjoy. The way George's soft giggles filled the air between them and resonated in both of their chests. The way George softly told him to breathe just a little more freely because he knew that Dream was scared he'd scare George away like he was a deer and Dream was a car with blinding headlights.

He looked an awful lot like a deer. Beautiful deep brown doe eyes that Dream could help but get lost in.

George presses a kiss to Dream's chest, soft and loving. George's elbow digs into his side a little, almost uncomfortable but Dream loves it.

"What was that?" Dream whispered into the dark.

George hums with a small affectionate laugh before setting his head in Dream's chest, the weight of it was a comfort that Dream may not have needed but would gladly accept, "Nothing." 

Dream wraps an arm around George's shoulders and plays with the almost curled hairs at the nape of George's neck. George giggles again, this time from being ticklish, and turns over slightly so he could bury his face in the bunched up material of Dream's hoodie.

Dream chuckled and almost immediately put his other hand on George's face. He traced the bridge of George's nose and the edges of his soft smile, drawing shapes on his cheeks before pulling George higher up and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Your lips are chapped.".

Dream hums, "So you don't want my kisses?"

"Exactly."

Dream smiles and shakes his head.

"You're an idiot."

"No."

"Yes."

"Idiot."

Dream laughs.

"I love you." Dream whispers.

"Try again later."

Dream tightens his grip on George. "Awe. Do you really hate my chapped lips that much?"

"You're unbearable."

"Is that why you live with me?"

George brings his hand up to pat Dream's cheek, "Sweety, you should know by now I'm only here because you pay the bills."

"You're right. And you should know you're only here because I'm not mean enough to throw you out."

"Inch-resting."

Dream laughs and pulls George up on top of him to let gravity do the work of getting them closer than they were before. He places his hands on George's back where his sweatshirt rode up a little and draws small shapes.

At first George had been defiant, digging his chin into Dream's chest a little before giving into the affection.

"You're cute, y'know." Dream tells George.

George's smile grows a little wider and Dream could see it turn a little red.

"You're pampering me more than usual."

"Shut up."

"You're stupid."

Dream stops drawing shapes on George's back, "Really now? Maybe I should throw you out."

George places his hands on Dream's shoulders and squeezes them to make up for the fact he couldn't wrap his arms around him.

"Stop it, George." But George knew he didn't mean it. The soft and tender tone of Dream's voice and the way Dream said his name gave away that Dream loved him.

George presses another kiss to Dream's chest.

Dream laughs in the way he usually does when his heart feels like it's going to burst from the amount of affection from the other. He pushes his cheek against George's hair.

"You're melting, Dreamie."

"No you are."

"Maybe but you melt in the best way."

George picks up his head so he can look at Dream. His eyes were half lidded and Dream could see him try and bury a yawn.

"You get all soft and your face gets all stupid." And he plops his head back down on Dream's chest and heaves a heavy sigh.

"Rude."

"You know you do it. Your heart goes faster and I can basically hear you think about it."

"You're such an idiot."

"What?" George rubs his shoulder, "I'm an idiot because I pay attention to how cute you are?"

Dream sighs, "You're usually dumber than this."

"No-- I just don't say things you already know I think."

They're quiet for a few moments. Enjoying each other's company and love.

"I'm tired." Dream mumbles.

"I love you."

"I know. That doesn't help."

"Close your eyes and sleep then."

"It's hard."

George shushes him softly, "You haven't even tried yet." George gives him a quick kiss on the lips before dropping himself in Dream's side where it was warm and safe. "Now let me sleep."

Dream smiles, "Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Dream's arms felt heavy and his eyelids felt uncomfortably heavy, almost making him unable to sleep but the way George's foot rubbed against his leg in a soothing manner helped him past the issues.

Dream feel asleep quickly after that.

He dreamed of stars and water and loved ones. Bountiful dinners and mystical lands. Beautiful trees and wonderful first meetings.

All of it was lost on his mind but George. George was always in his dreams and saved him from most of his nightmares. The worst nights were only the ones where George was lost but Dream had long ago decided to leave those to the nights waking up in panic. They never left those hours of hugging and soft crying.

The night's spent in the arms of his lover were how he wished he spent his days. The soft whispers of perfect promises and unbreakable love fueled him till days end.

The city lights outside their window twinkled like the soft fire in Georges brown eyes that only appeared when Dream knew that they loved each other and anyone who said different were entirely misinformed.

"I love you, Georgie."

"Stop waking me up so early."


End file.
